Perspectives
by Kendell
Summary: There are many ways to tell a story, especially when many people witness the same events from their own perspectives... A series of one-shots centered in TLOS world, each from the perspective of a different character. Chapter 7 Up! Rated T for safety!
1. Gratitude

Alright, just did this for fun, and also because I've had a lot of fun playing the Spyro characters on roleplaying sites. Also, since people seemed to like my Cynder's Freedom, fic, I decided why not try to continue?

Pretty much, this'll be a series of one shots showing events in the game from the character's perspective, showing their emotions and such on the event. Most will be actual events from the game, but if I'm so inspired, I might include some events we don't directly see. I'm open to suggestions! Please tell me what you think!

First one for Cynder during the ending of _A New Beginning_, kinda inspired by Terrador's words during the scene.

* * *

**Gratitude**

Cynder didn't know exactly what she should think or feel…just a matter of hours before, she'd been a full grown adult and a 'Terror of the Skies'…now she was just a weak little girl. She watched as Spyro talked with Ignitus, feeling bad for him…he'd used ever ounce of strength to defeat her…then saved her life, leaving himself so weak he could hardly move a muscle. For that, she was thankful…in truth, had he left her to die in Convexity, she'd have still be grateful just to be free of the Dark Master.

She'd never felt gratitude for anyone before, even before she'd been corrupted into that…monster, all the Apes had ever done to her was cause her misery and pain, and as her evil self, she'd been incapable of seeing her underlings as anymore than slaves and servants unworthy of her thanks…now that the darkness was lifted from her mind, she could truly appreciate things in life…like a certain little purple dragon flying into a collapsing portal to save her. Someday she'd need to ask him why he'd done it for her, but now it didn't matter…both of them were too tired for that right now.

"Cynder," Ignitus' voice called, bringing the little black dragon's attention to him as he directed his to her, a guilty expression on his face. "Ever since I failed the night of the raid, I've dreamt of this day…"

"It wasn't just you, Ignitus!" stated the Electric Guardian, Volteer. "We all failed…" he stated, the other Guardians agreeing with similar looks of guilt.

Cynder didn't know what to make of this statement…she'd captured them, drug them from the battlefield and kept them in torturous conditions for months, drained them of their energy to raise the Dark Master…and they felt they needed to apologize to her? She should be the one to apologize to them for what she'd done, all the terrible things she'd inflicted on the dragons…yet they felt guilty that they'd not protected her egg that night. She wanted to say that, to tell them she should be the one apologizing to them, that they'd done everything they could've to protect her…but maybe because of her still getting used to her new body, her still conflicted thoughts, or simply how sore and tired she was from getting blasted by Spyro at full power kept her silent.

"Be that as it may…we're all together again…thanks to Spyro," replied Ignitus, looking to Spyro with a clear look of pride. "Well done, young dragon."

Now that's something Cynder could agree with, she still had trouble believing it herself…a little dragon, only 12 years old, who only a short time ago didn't even know he was a dragon, had defeated her, a tyrant that had single-handedly turned the tide of a war…it was unbelievable, but then again, he was the legendary Purple Dragon after all.

"Thanks Ignitus…but we still don't know what's happened to the Dark Master…" replied Spyro in a somewhat nervous tone.

Cynder could see the worry in his eyes, she was sure anyone looking could see the same in hers. She knew he'd felt it too when they'd been in the portal, the presence of that monster, just thinking about that made her both furious and terrified. Furious because she knew he'd been the one behind everything that'd happened to her the last 12 years, all the pain and suffering she'd been through…and put others through. Terrified because…deep down inside she knew the Dark Master could take her freedom from her once again and turn her back into that monster…and that he would do so the moment he got the chance and without a second thought…she prayed that Spyro would be able to save her from that fate should the Dark Master truly return…and a part of her had just enough audacity to believe he could do it.

"No matter, Spyro. There will be time to talk of the Dark Master later," answered Terrador, the big Earth Guardian's voice sounded familiar to her, not from when she'd faced him as her evil former self…but it seemed similar to someone else…how strange. "Now it's time to be grateful for your success."

Cynder could only nod, of course she couldn't completely drive that anger and dread she had for that demon from her mind, but she could agree that Terrador was right, that time was for later, now was a time to have thanks for what Spyro had done for the world…and for her.


	2. Realization

A request from TLOSpyrogirl, she wanted me to do the scene where Spyro discovered he wasn't a dragonfly or Nina and Flash aren't his real parents. Intresting attempt. Pleast tell me what you think and make a request if you want!**

* * *

******

Realizations

"So I'm about ready to blow the top off that place and kick that guy's booty, when Spyro let loose with some serious flame, dude…" explained Sparx, showing his ego in the description as per usual. "No joke. Flames. From the mouth."

Spyro didn't know exactly how to continue that, it's not that he wasn't used to picking up after Sparx, he'd been with the little guy his entire life, he knew how to follow up…it was the simple fact he'd just breathed fire that made him unsure of what to say, dragonflies couldn't breath fire after all…could they? "I was just trying to help…" he stated, his uncertainty showing in his voice and the fact that was the only thing he could say. He was confused, a justified reaction, considering.

"Some help. You nearly turned me into ashes, dude," responded Sparx, though Spyro figured he was joking. "Mom, dad, you shoulda seen him! He came out breathing fire…alright? I tell you, it was crazy!" he explained, clearly as confused and worked up as he was. Nina and Flash merely looked to each other, Spyro couldn't tell if they didn't believe them or if they were equally confused. "You don't believe me? Spyro, tell 'em…"

"It's true dad. I swear. I just got real mad, opened my mouth, and whoosh! Flame city," explained Spyro, he really couldn't explain it much differently, he didn't know how it worked or why he could suddenly breath fire. If his anger had triggered it, he understood why that'd never happened before, he'd never been nearly as angry as he was seeing that…whatever the heck it was try to crush Sparx, his brother. Still, that didn't help explain why he was breathing fire in the first place.

Nina and Flash seemed as conflicted as Spyro was. "It's not that, Spyro. I believe you both," stated Flash. Spyro noticed him rubbing his neck nervously, as if he realized how strange this was. "It's just that your mother and I knew this day would come."

That confused Spyro even more, had they always known he could breath fire and just never told him? Or was it something…more? Was there more he didn't know? "What day?" was all he could say, he wasn't sure what else could be asked, or if he truly wanted to know that answer.

"The day when we would have to tell you the truth," explained Flash. Spyro could tell this was something his parents were prepared for, but they'd been hoping wouldn't happen.

Spyro listened as his parents explained to him exactly what happened, that he wasn't really a dragonfly, but from some distant land, that they'd found him as an egg and just raised him as a dragonfly. This made many things make sense that he'd been…mildly confused about. For example, why he couldn't fly like Sparx, why he was purple when he'd never seen another purple dragonfly. It also explained exactly why he dwarfed Sparx, that'd been something he'd always wondered, though it was a relief that he wasn't just 'fat' as Sparx seemed to believe. But it also made him saddened, everything he'd thought he'd known wasn't true, he honestly was more conflicted now than before.

"So…you mean…I'm not your real son?" asked Spyro, the sorrow clear in his voice, he had no idea what to think anymore, he loved them…but they weren't his real parents…he honestly didn't know who or where those parents were, if they were alive, why they'd sent his egg away, so many questions rushed through his mind he had trouble thinking.

"You are our real son," reassured Nina. . This did give Spyro some comfort, at least they loved him like their real son…if they could do that, then Spyro guessed there was no harm to feel the same way, after all, they'd raised him for 12 years and he'd treated them like his real parents all that time, why should that change now just because they weren't blood?

"It's just that you came from somewhere else. Far away, where wars rage on and on, and the innocent seem to always pay the price," Nina continued.

Spyro could hear the pity she had in her voice for the poor creatures that lived under such conditions, truthfully, he felt the exact same way she did. He also realized how lucky he'd been to have been saved from that fate by whatever being had sent his egg down river. But there was something else that come to his thoughts, a curiosity that couldn't be ignored. He couldn't ignore the burning question that came naturally with the realization one wasn't what they thought they were…what was he?


	3. Deserving

Alright, here's another scene, this time from the beginning of the second game, another Cynder moment. The title comes from how I feel Cynder felt at this moment, and possibly why she chose to run away. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Deserving**

"Cynder, what are you doing out here?" asked Spyro as he followed her out, Cynder looked back, cursing her luck, she'd been praying he, out of everyone in the temple, wouldn't be the one to find her leaving. "It's dangerous."

Cynder knew she might get caught trying to leave, but Spyro was the last person she wanted to do it. She could handle running away from the Guardians, she respected them for forgiving her, even if she didn't forgive herself for what she'd done, but she didn't have a connection to them like she did Spyro. Sparx? She knew he already knew she was running, that annoying little bug probably loved to see her leaving, in fact, he was one of many reasons she was leaving to begin with. Sparx kept driving in everything she'd done, calling her evil, it was bad enough she felt that way without someone else constantly reminding her of it. She would admit, she'd taken a snap at him, but she had no intent to eat him, just make that little jerk back off. Of course one little dragonfly's insults wasn't all it took drive her off, no, there was much more reason than just that.

"You shouldn't have followed me Spyro…" said Cynder softly.

"That's good enough for me, let's go, see yah!" said Sparx, waving and flying off.

Cynder ignored that little annoyance, his reply didn't matter to her all that much, it was Spyro's that did. "Please, don't make this harder for me than it already is…" Cynder told Spyro, and truthfully, he was what made this hard. He was her friend, the first true friend she'd ever had, in fact, the first good thing in her life. He'd given her a life of her own by breaking the Dark Master's spell, then saved her life in Convexity. And since she'd been freed, she and him had spent a lot of time together…maybe they could be more than just friends…but that was something she felt she just didn't deserve.

"I'm just trying to understand…" replied Spyro, Cynder could tell he was conflicted and confused, she hated doing this to him…it hurt to do this to him.

Cynder set down and curled her tail around herself, looking down, clearly wishing it could be different…but she knew if nothing else, Spyro did deserve an explanation. "I'm leaving, Spyro…I don't belong here…" she said, sadness and guilt visible in her eyes. "After all I've done, all I've put you through…I can't stay…" Cynder didn't want to go, she had a peaceful life with Spyro at the Temple and the kindness the Guardians extended towards her, not to mention a nice warm bed every night and a roof over her head, it was much better than her tower back in Concurrent Skies. Yes, that tower had been completely hers to rule, but even when she was evil, she never felt like it was home…the Temple truly felt like home in many respects. It was nice…too nice. She'd killed other dragons, tortured them as well…Spyro had earned this life…she'd earned anything but.

"Cynder, nobody blames you for what happened," replied Spyro, Cynder expected that answer, she already knew for a fact he didn't blame her.

"Huh, I do, speak for yourself," replied Sparx to Spyro. while what he'd said before was annoying, those words cut like a knife to Cynder…it always did when anyone said it.

"Sparx…" said Spyro, Cynder hearing the clear chastising tone he used to his 'brother'.

"No…Sparx is right…" said Cynder, her guilt rising. "And every day that goes by, I'm reminded of it…" That was another reason she was leaving, Sparx wasn't the only thing reminding her of it, the temple, still damaged from her and the Apes occupying it, the Guardians, who she'd tortured and captured…Spyro, who she'd tried to kill before…the very things that made her love living here were also painful reminders of her horrific actions, and the cruel irony of that fact made it hurt even more. "Spyro, your place is here, your destiny is here…" she continued, looking down thoughtfully. "But mine is out there somewhere for me to find…" she explained. To truly move on, like everyone wanted her to do, like she wanted to, she couldn't stay here and be reminded every day of her sins and live a life she felt she didn't deserve…she had to go somewhere and start all over…and earn a life for herself the right way…maybe once she'd done that she could let herself come back.

"Cynder…I don't want you to go…" answered Spyro, clearly truthful.

He had to say it. That was what she hoped he'd not say, she didn't want to go ether, but she didn't deserve this life…she didn't deserve him, as a friend…or something more. "Goodbye…Spyro…" she replied, turning and running off, not daring to look back. She didn't hear him calling her, didn't hear his footsteps running after her…she thanked the Ancestors she didn't. Maybe someday they could be friends…or maybe something more than friends, but until she'd earned that, until she'd done enough to make up for what she'd done, she couldn't bare to see the temple or him…she prayed she was doing the right thing.

* * *

So, what do you all think? Did I do a good job? Please tell me! And if you have idea, please let me now!


	4. Hope

Alright, here's the new chapter! Whose eyes will we see through today? Why it's Ignitus! This chapter is the first meeting between Ignitus and Spyro from Ignitus' point of few, which I thought would be intresting to see. And this is also the longest chapter yet, because the scene was long to begin with and there's so much emotion probably going through Ignitus. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

******

Hope

It was over…that much Ignitus had been convinced of…it'd been 12 long years since that terrible night, since he and the Guardians had made their fatal mistake. If only they'd moved the eggs when they'd first realized the Purple Dragon's egg had been laid. They knew the Dark Master would stop at nothing to destroy it…they knew he'd stop at nothing to destroy them all. If they'd only moved the eggs, then the Purple Dragon would've been safely in their care…and Cynder would be there too, instead of the tyrant now out to destroy them all…all those poor, unborn dragons who'd been unfairly murdered that night would be with them. There was no hope left, not with all the surviving dragons in hiding and the other Guardians in Cynder's clutches, in captivity if they were lucky. All Ignitus could do was hide in this cave, praying to the Ancestors Cynder wouldn't find him…it was too late for a miracle…too late for hope…and it was all his fault.

Ignitus was disturbed from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps…four legged footsteps…tiny four legged footsteps…it wasn't Cynder, or Apes…what could it be? Ignitus rose to his feet and saw something shocking; a young dragon, no more than 12 years old, staring wide-eyed up at him…a young PURPLE Dragon. For a few seconds, Ignitus could only stare down at this little one, dumbfounded, so many things running through his mind. The Purple Dragon was alive? His gambit to keep the Purple Dragon safe had succeeded? Ignitus could hardly believe it. The mere fact he'd succeeded in preserving one life was a comfort…not much…but even a small comfort in these dark times was welcome…

"And I thought you were a big one!" yelled a golden little dragonfly hovering next to the equally dumbfounded child. "Goodness…"

The dragonfly's outburst finally rose Ignitus from his amazed silence enough for him to speak. "You're…You're alive?" asked Ignitus, staring at the purple dragon in amazement. For a brief moment, hope rose up in the Fire Guardian's mind, and oh how he wanted to embrace that hope! But…it was past the time for hope, that time was long ago... "But it's too late…too late…" he muttered, his head drooping in sorrow, maybe if they'd found him years ago…maybe then there'd be time, maybe something could've been done…he could've been trained, raised to full power and become strong enough to rival, maybe defeat Cynder…but they had no army anymore, the Guardians were captured, with no dragons of the other elements available, it was impossible to teach this child everything he'd need to know to have a fleeting hope of defeating Cynder…

The little dragon seemed confused by this. "T-too late for what?" he asked, clearly surprised. "Who are you? D-Do you know me? Where do I come from? What-What are you? What are we? What am I?" he asked, having dozens of questions.

This startled Ignitus somewhat, he'd not been prepared for the sudden barrage of questions, though being used to Volteer's outbursts of info made it easier to process his rapid-fire questions. "You mean you don't know?" he asked, dumbfounded that this little dragon had no idea what he was, how was that even possible?

"Does it sound like he knows?" asked the dragonfly, sarcastically, clearly not knowing ether.

The dragonfly's comment once again shook Ignitus from his confusion. "You're a dragon," he replied simply, realizing that of course the child wouldn't know what he was, he'd been sent downstream as an egg, whoever found and raised him had clearly not been dragons, and apparently never knew of dragons…goodness, how far that little egg must've traveled! Ignitus would like to know just where it was the egg had ended up, but quickly remembered this young one had so many questions…at the very least he could answer him…no matter how terrible those answers would surely be.

"When you were just an egg it was my job to protect you," Ignitus continued, remembering the good times, back when the world was as it should be, and the temple was full of dozens upon dozens of little eggs, each having so much promise, a future waiting for it. "It was my job…to protect all of you…" he finished, closing his eyes and lowering his head in guilt and regret as he remembered the bad times that now kept him hidden deep in this cave. He knew this child wanted good news, to have good answers to his questions…it hurt Ignitus to know he had nothing but sad, awful tales to give in response to the surely large amount of questions this little one had for him…but he couldn't lie…it was his fault this young one didn't know, it was only right it was he who told the child these things he asked.

"There are others?" asked the child, confusion clear in his voice

"Others?" asked Ignitus, opening his eyes and meeting the young dragon's gaze, knowing the child had no way of knowing the circumstances surrounding his birth. "There were…" he explained, once again feeling guilt and grief tug at his mind as he remembered that horrible sight in the Temple nursery, still vivid in his mind after 12 long years. He knew more questions would come, and had an idea what those questions would be…in past years, he'd answered many questions young dragons had, he was used to guessing what questions would come next…so perhaps telling the full story would help, no matter the length…it was better than simply sitting here alone and feeling sorry for himself, it'd been years since he'd talked to another dragon after all.

"There were four of us…" started Ignitus, doing his best to prepare himself for the sad tale he had to pass onto the child. "Guardians that is…and we had one job…ensure that all the eggs hatched…" he continued, allowing his mind to do what it'd done much of since he'd gone into hiding, remember the past. "It was the Year of the Dragon after all, and our very survival depended on those eggs," he continued, trying his best not to let sadness slip into his voice, it was bad enough the things he'd have to tell were so terrible and frightening, he didn't want his actions to scare or upset this child more than he had to. "But the Temple…and grotto are now gone…" he said, closing his eyes to keep the child from seeing the sorrow and guilt inside. "Overrun by-"

"Temple? What Temple?" asked the little dragon. "Can you take me? Can I see it?" he asked, then seemed to realize how it must've sounded. "Where I came from…I mean…"

Ignitus shook his head. "No, no, no…" he muttered, oh how he wished they could go back and retake that holy place, but what chance did they have? Two dragons, even a Guardian and the Purple Dragon of Legend couldn't wipe out the hordes of Apes likely overrunning that place…maybe if the young one had been full grown, had obtained his full power they'd have a chance…but not now...not as young as he was…or as old as Ignitus was. "Who knows what forces occupy the temple now…what state its in…" he said, thinking hard to remember the last time he saw that place he'd called home for most of his life. He then remembered just who he was talking to, a dragon who didn't even know that he'd been a dragon a few moments ago, how would he know the situation they were in? "You don't understand…after they came for you…" he started, but stopped short, trying to think of how to tell him…after all, he didn't want this little child to blame himself for that terrible night…that was something Ignitus let himself bare.

"They?" asked the young one. "Who is 'they'? Why did they come for me?"

"Because the prophecies spoke of a Purple Dragon, a dragon born only once every ten generations," replied Ignitus, allowing himself to show some mild amazement at the fact said prophecies were true. "You…" he finished, slowly it beginning to sink in just what he was talking to, this was a Purple Dragon, a predestined creature destined for greatness. In his sorrow and self pity he'd nearly forgotten the legends he used to find so important and fascinating…it's sad just what war and tragedy can do to someone.

"You?" replied the dragonfly, mocking Ignitus' voice. "Does that mean him?" he asked, clearly unsure. "Wait, this guy; Spyro? Is some once in a purple…thing?" he asked, then gave a laugh. "I think you might have mixed that one up, woo, that's a little…bit of a stretch," he continued. "I've heard some uh doozies in my day, but that takes the cake," he finished, clearly finding this unbelievable.

Ignitus could understand the dragonfly's feelings, after all, he barely believed it when this child's egg was laid and he saw it with his own two eyes. Ignitus ignored most of the dragonfly's rant, however, and focused on the bit of new information he had provided. "Spyro is it?" he asked, finding the name interesting, not the name he'd have chosen for the child, but a fine name none the less. "Well Spyro, I assure you that I'm telling you the truth," he reassured, knowing Spyro was in a confusing situation, after all, he'd just discovered his nature as a dragon, now he was discovering that he was a legendary, predestined creature, who could blame him for doubting it? Regardless, he should continue the story, Spyro had wanted to know…

"The Dark Armies attacked, intent on destroying the eggs, and killing the rest of us…" Ignitus continued, allowing himself to be a little caught up in the story, it was the first time in years he'd recounted a story to anyone after all, he'd always loved telling children stories…it was something he'd honestly missed. "And they nearly succeeded, and then they laid siege to the other islands…" he continued, closing his eyes, allowing his memories to flow back to him. "We were at war…" he stated, images plain as day in his mind. "For many years we fought all over the islands…brutal clashes with the armies of the Dark Master; who was intent on preventing the prophesies from coming true," he stated, memories of the war flashing through his mind so vividly.

Ignitus paused, going over that last line in his mind. It was true that Spyro had indeed managed to survive for 12 long years in one of the few places of peace remaining in a war ravage world, a place that Ignitus hadn't even known still existed. Of all the places that egg could've ended up, all the hands it could've fallen into during the long journey downriver, it ended up in the one place it could be protected from the Dark Master's forces that desired more than anything else to destroy it. The prophecies said the Purple Dragon would direct the fate of the era into which he was born, and yet Spyro had yet to leave so much as a footprint on it…perhaps destiny indeed had great plans for this child…

"The three Guardians and I led our small but valiant forces into battle after battle against our ruthless mercenary foe," Ignitus explained, remembering the Apes; vile, primitive brutes, serving their sworn nemesis for only one reason and one reason only, a reward of power…Ignitus had never met an ape he'd liked, and he'd certainly met a great many of them in his lifetime. "And when we were beginning to turn the tide…Cynder came…" he said, remembering his first sight of that powerful black dragon…it was a moment of terror…and sorrow.

"Cynder?" asked Spyro, confused.

"Yes…Cynder…Cynder was…is…" started Ignitus, thinking of how to word this. If it didn't matter, if truly no hope remained, there'd be no harm telling Spyro everything about Cynder, that Cynder was just a child like him, that she was nothing more than a brainwashed child turned into a tyrant by the Dark Master…he felt sorry for her, truthfully…but perhaps it did matter…perhaps the prophecies were true and they had a chance to turn the tide now that Spyro had been found. If they had a chance, if Cynder and her forces could be defeated, Spyro wouldn't have the luxury of mercy, as surely Cynder, in her present state, knew none. It was best Ignitus gave a description giving him no reason for it. "Monstrous, horrific, ferocious…a Black Dragon that fills the skies with terror…an unstoppable force of nature…" he explained, knowing while all those things were true about what Cynder was now…deep down inside, there was a poor child who'd endured and suffered unspeakable things in that awful pit now known as the Mountain of Malefor to end up transformed into the tyrant she was now…that too was his fault.

"Uh yeah, you had me at ferocious, listen…sounds like that…thing that was chasing us," said the dragonfly, whose name Ignitus didn't yet know.

Ignitus lowered his head, knowing Cynder still searched for him…but finding reassurance in that they clearly saw him as the biggest dragon they'd ever seen, and because Cynder was bigger, that meant they'd not seen Cynder…so there was hope she'd not yet seen Spyro…it was best not to let Spyro think it was him and the dragonfly being chased, as not to scare them even more. "Yes…she still searches for me…and years ago I watched as Cynder plucked the other Guardians from the fields of battle like so many ripe grapes from the vine…" he said, the images of Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador, his best friends and comrades, dragged off the battlefield by that creature…oh how he wished he knew their fate, knew if they were still alive or if they'd been killed years ago…he had no way of knowing unless he could get to the pool in the Temple and receive visions again, that tore him up inside. It hurt so much to not know if the friends he'd know since childhood were dead or alive… "Without them…our cause is lost…only I…Ignitus managed to escape…" he said, those memories reminding him of how hopeless the situation was…why he wasn't fighting back like a proud, noble dragon in any way he could and was hiding in this cave in self-pity. "Not that it matters…Cynder now rules all…and I sit here…wondering what might have been…what else I might have done…" he said, lowering his wings and head in guilt and sorrow…it was all his fault…if he's only hid the eggs elsewhere, then Cynder would be just another child being raised like any other would've been…if he'd only looked harder, maybe Spyro could've been found before it was too late…So many things he could've done…so many lives that could've been saved…

"Wow…" stated the dragonfly, clearly amazed. "Sounds…fun…" he muttered, clearly at a loss for words. "I want to hang out with this guy…" he continued, Ignitus not sure if he was serious or not, it was hard to tell.

"Yeah," replied Spyro, clearly he and the dragonfly were close, maybe dragonflies had raised him? Still, Ignitus could read Spyro better than the dragonfly, he could tell Spyro truly did want to spend time with him. "Why have you given up?" the young dragon asked, clearly having some hope left in his mind that mere stories couldn't snuff out. "I just find out that I'm this special dragon, and you tell me all is lost? That I have no home or family left?" he asked, determination clear in his eyes and voice. "I've come way too far to give up now," he continued, shaking his head, refusing to accept it was too late. "I want to see where I come from." That last line wasn't a request, it was a demand, and Ignitus could tell at that moment, Spyro wouldn't be discouraged.

Ignitus honestly didn't know what to think, despite only just discovering his past and what had befallen his kind…Spyro was determined to fight…determined to see where he came from…it reminded Ignitus of himself…back when he had something to fight for…when he still believed victory wasn't a fool's dream. It was inspiring to see such bravery again. If this child was so determined to fight for a homeland he'd never seen, then what right did Ignitus have to hide in this cave feeling sorry for himself?

"Hold up savior-boy, were you not listening to this guy?" replied the dragonfly. Ignitus could clearly tell a difference between those two, Spyro was brave…noble…courageous in the face of danger. The dragonfly was cowardly…but seemed loyal enough to Spyro. "He's talking about flying dragons…and war…and horrible…this is bad stuff, alright! I don't know if we're hearing the same thing."

"Yes, Spyro…its not as simple as that…it's true the prophecies spoke of a purple dragon destined to put his stamp on this age…but the prophecies didn't foretell the devastation that surrounds us now…" Ignitus explained…but just what did that mean? The prophecies predicted a Purple Dragon, and here he was, there was no denying that, this wasn't any hallucination or figment of Ignitus' imagination, Spyro was real…that meant the prophecy of the Purple Dragon was true…perhaps this devastation was merely Spyro's chance to leave the mark he was predicted to leave. And after all, if the Dark Master had tried so hard to kill Spyro, there had to be a reason this child made the Dark Master go to such extremes as he had, even when he was just an egg. There had been thousands of Year of the Dragons between the time the Dark Master's war with the dragons had began and Spyro's birth, so long only Ignitus didn't know anyone who knew the Dark Master's true name or just what he was. Why then did Spyro's birth spark that monster to send his entire force in an all-out attack on the Dragon Temple just to destroy him when he could've done it any other Year of the Dragon he'd pleased? There was only one logical explanation…as crazy as it sounded, the Dark Master knew the power of the Purple Dragon and saw it as a threat to him. If the Dark Master of all beings fault that way towards Spyro, then Spyro had to indeed be a threat to that tyrant…and a hero to those he'd oppressed.

"Maybe you're right…" said Spyro, though he clearly didn't believe this. "But I'm willing to try…I want to take the first step…"

"You're actually going to go along with this lunatic?" asked the dragonfly, his tone showing his disbelief.

Ignitus, however, listened…and began to believe. Spyro had a point, why shouldn't they at least try? If all was lost, then what harm could come from it? Ignitus could ether remain in hiding till the day he died, wallowing in self-pity…or die fighting with honor. His fellow Guardians had fought hard, given their all until their capture, maybe even after it…many dragons had refused to go into hiding, he was unsure of their fate, perhaps some still lived, doing guerilla warfare on their enemy, but one thing was certain…those dragons that had died in battle had done so with honor. Ignitus felt like a disgrace, he was the Fire Guardian and had chosen to run and hide in a cave for the rest of his days, praying he'd never be found…

There was more…the simple fact was the Dark Master had failed. He'd tried so hard to stop this dragon standing before him from being born…that proved that, as powerful as he was, the Dark Master was still under the hand of fate, if fate foretold Spyro would leave his mark on this era, then even the Dark Master could not stop it, and Ignitus couldn't ether. But the prophecies merely said that, it seemed what kind of mark that would be was in Spyro's paws, and Spyro seemed dedicated to saving them all. If all this was true…nothing could stop Spyro from reaching his destiny but himself. For the first time in so long, Ignitus felt something burning inside him along with his natural fire…hope…hope they could still win.

"…Very well then…we'll go…" said Ignitus, finding it hard to believe those words were coming from his mouth…it was amazing…if someone had told him just a few minutes earlier he'd return to the Temple with even the vaguest thought it'd not be a suicide mission, he'd have never believed it…but only a few moments with Spyro and he had hope again…a part of him truly believed this tiny dragon, only 12 years old, could do what hundreds of adult dragons couldn't do…defeat Cynder.

"You deserve to see your beginning…before it all ends…" Ignitus said, turning and leading towards the Temple. While part of him still believed it was fools errand, and that part still held strong…thanks to Spyro, there was a part that felt it was indeed possible to turn this around, and that part was starting to make headway. They had no army, they had no foothold,…they didn't even have a plan, just two dragons and a dragonfly…but they had one thing that the Dark Master had tried so hard to snuff out…something that could change everything…they had a beacon of hope to rally behind now. Ignitus had believed he'd known everything about the situation he was in now, that it was hopeless and there was nothing that could be done, but now he saw clearly that Spyro's worth could never be measured because he was something the world needed so much in its darkest hour…a beacon of hope to shine through the darkness swallowing it.

* * *

Ok, there we are. What do you think? I hope you liked it!


	5. Destiny

Hey guys! Time for the next chapter! Going back to Spyro this time, and this time, it's his and Ignitus' meeting from Spyro's point of view instead of Ignitus' I hope you enjoy it! I will say though, doing Spyro this early in the game is kinda hard, since he hasn't had much in the way of character growth yet, but I did my best! Enjoy!**

* * *

******

Destiny

Spyro panted, not daring to look back and see that thing they'd heard outside. Something about it just terrified him, he couldn't describe why. It was strange, he'd already faced so many things on this journey, which had barely just begun. There were the normal monsters that lurked in the swamp and those strange…furry things, he didn't know what they were called, just that they were bad. Regardless of what they were, he wasn't afraid of them…well maybe a bit at first, but not nearly like this. What scared him the most was the fact it wasn't some thing he'd seen that frightened him, just hearing its roar had scared him more than anything in his life, he couldn't imagine how he'd react to seeing it in person…which was exactly why he was running into a cave, Sparx flying next to him.

Spyro finally came to a stop when he saw something he'd never seen coming, another of his kind. The thing was huge, and red, he looked so different from Spyro, but they where similar enough to tell one thing, they were the same type of creature, only this one was so…so….

"And I thought you were a big one!" shouted Sparx, saying what Spyro was too dumbfounded and shocked to say himself, this guy was HUGE! "Goodness…"

Spyro was still in shock, he'd figured he'd meet another creature like himself, that was the point of his journey, but he'd thought he'd have more time till that moment came. He'd expected to have time to process what he'd say, how he'd react to meeting another one of his species for the first time, he at least thought he'd have seen them from a distance and have time to think. Now that he was face to face with this other one, this other BIG one, he was speechless, the questions he'd thought of asking locked up in his throat, all he could do is stare up in shock at the big…whatever they were called, to his surprise finding the same look directed back at him.

Sparx's comment seemed to get the big guy out of his shock enough to react. "You're…you're alive?" was what he said. For a second, Spyro swore he saw some degree of happiness in the old man's face, before it turned to a look of sorrow as his head dropped. "But it's too late…too late."

Spyro was surprised, he'd expected to meet others of his kind, but he didn't think he'd been recognized, after all, he was just an egg the last time anyone of his species would've seen him…so how did this big…thing know who he was? And what was it too late for? Why was this creature, to some degree, happy to see him? What WAS this creature? What were THEY? Spyro's mind buzzed with questions, he just couldn't contain himself.

"T-too late for what? Who are you? D-do you know me? Where do I come from? What-what are you? What are we? What am I?" asked Spyro, his questions just flowing out before he could contain himself. He knew it was rude to question someone he'd just met like this, but he just couldn't help it, he was just a kid, and this was his first chance to get questions answered about what he was, everyone he knew before couldn't answer his questions because they didn't know the answers themselves. He just hoped this big guy wouldn't hold it against him that his curiosity got the better of him.

The big creature looked confused and surprised as well. "You mean you don't know?" he asked, clearly confused that Spyro didn't know what he was, Spyro couldn't hold that against him, he'd probably have the same reaction if roles were reversed.

"Does it sound like he knows?" asked Sparx, in his normal sarcastic manner. Spyro felt embarrassed at his brother's rudeness, but decided not to make matters worse by arguing with his sibling.

The big guy seemed to realize something, perhaps why Spyro didn't know the truth. "You're a dragon," he replied. "When you were just an egg, it was my job to protect you…it was my job…to protect all of you…"

A dragon? So that's what he was, at least the dragon part was right, it was comforting to know there was something in common between what he was and what he once thought he was. Spyro noticed the sorrow in the old dragon's face and voice as he said that last part. He'd said his job was to protect him, and he could tell the dragon meant there were others, the way he said it implying something bad had happened.

"There are others?" asked Spyro, but he had a feeling the answer wouldn't be something he wanted to know, still, he had to know, his mind was too curious to rest without knowing. He'd had to fight his way though a lot of monsters to get here, it was little wonder he desired the truth so strongly.

"Others? There were…" replied the old dragon, as if thinking back to something long ago. "There were four of us, Guardians that is, and we had one job; ensure that all the eggs were hatched…it was the Year of the Dragon after all, and our very survival depended on those eggs," he explained, then seemed depressed once again. "But the temple, and grotto, are now gone…overrun by-"

"Temple? What Temple?" asked Spyro suddenly. "Can you take me? Can I see it?" he asked, then realized how rude he'd just been. But it was so hard to contain himself now that he had someone that could, and was, answering all the questions he had about himself, his homeland, and his own kind. "Where I came from…I mean…" he finished, hoping he hadn't hurt the old dragon's feelings.

That seemed to hit the old dragon hard, making Spyro regret asking. "No, no, no…" he muttered, clearly troubled by memories. "Who knows what forces occupy the Temple now, what shape its in," he continued. "You don't understand…after they came for you…" the old dragon said, pausing.

"They?" asked Spyro. Who were 'they'? Why in the world had they come after his egg for? There were probably a great many eggs at the temple during that time, if what the old one said was true, so why were they after Spyro's egg out of all of them? Or was that what he meant, that they'd come for all the eggs, Spyro included? Spyro was conflicted at this, was it all his fault? Or was there more he didn't know yet? There was only one way to know; ask. "Who is 'they'? Why did they come for me?"

The dragon gave Spyro a serious look. "Because the prophecies spoke of a Purple Dragon, a dragon born only once every ten generations…" he explained, Spyro catching a hint of amazement in the dragon's voice. "You…"

"You?" asked Sparx, clearly mocking the dragon's voice. "Does that mean him? Wait, this guy; Spyro? Is some once in a purple…thing?" he asked, obviously not convinced. "I think you might have mixed that one up, woo, that's a little…bit of a stretch," the dragonfly continued. "I've heard some uh doozies in my day, but that takes the cake…"

Spyro shook his head in disbelieve and a bit of anger. It ticked him off Sparx would say something like that! Spyro just finds out what he is and that he's something unique and special, and Sparx says there must be a mix up and its so unbelievable? Way to support your brother…Spyro just glared at Sparx in response. He loved Sparx, but sometimes the little dragonfly could get on Spyro's nerves…scratch that, a lot of the time, particularly with the 'cubby' comments. Spyro found a bit of comfort knowing Sparx was wrong, he was actually still a very small dragon if this big one's size told anything, he couldn't wait to rub that in later when they had time to relax a little. Before he could give a retort, his attention was pulled back to the old dragon.

"Spyro is it?" asked the big dragon. "Well Spyro, I assure you I'm telling you the truth," he reassured, not that Spyro was the one needing convincing, he was fully accepting of what this old dragon had to tell him about himself, after all, he didn't know anything about himself, why not listen? "The Dark Armies attacked, intent on destroying the eggs and killing the rest of us…and they nearly succeeded…" the old dragon continued.

Spyro's eyes widened. Now he knew why his new friend was so upset, after having an army try to kill you, who wouldn't? Then the cruel fact sunk in…there WERE others…those others weren't there anymore. Spyro was disgusted and horrified, who could kill unborn children in cold blood? It was just too terrible to imagine…but it made something else make sense. Those creatures in the swamp…the lead one had said he'd thought all of Spyro's kind were gone. Whether he meant his species or just his clutch, it did tell Spyro one thing…those things must be part of the Dark Armies…no wonder they were so nasty and so persistent in trying to kill him…

"Then they lay siege to the other islands…we were at war," continued the old dragon, who Spyro still didn't know the name of. "For many years, we fought all over the islands…brutal clashes with the armies of the Dark Master; who was intent on preventing the prophecies from coming true."

Spyro listened intently, who was this Dark Master? The mere mention of that name sent a chill through Spyro's small body, as if, instinctively, he knew the barer of that name was something…evil, ruthless…dangerous. Spyro was too afraid to ask just who the Dark Master was, but he was curious. What prophecies were there about Spyro that made this Dark Master try so hard to kill him? Just what was he destined for?

"The three Guardians and I lead our small but valiant forces into battle after battle against our ruthless mercenary foe…and when we were beginning to turn the tide…Cynder came…" explained the old dragon.

Spyro got another chill down his spine. Cynder? Who was that? Why did the old dragon seem to fear whoever that was so much? This dragon was the biggest thing he'd ever seen in his life, if something could make him afraid…Spyro had to know…even if he feared what he'd hear. "Cynder?" he asked, afraid to know.

"Yes, Cynder…Cynder was…is…monstrous, horrific, ferocious…a Black Dragon that fills the skies with terror…" explained the dragon. "An unstoppable force of nature…"

"Uh yeah, you had me at ferocious, listen…sounds like that thing that was chasing us, Spyro," said Sparx, listening intently to see if he still heard it.

Spyro remembered, that roar…it could easily have belonged to a creature like the one the old dragon described. Was that Cynder? Was that black dragon after them? Wait…dragon? Why in the world was a dragon with the dragon's sworn enemy? Spyro was curious, but too afraid just imagining Cynder to question deeper about the subject. However, he remembered something else, that thing in the swamp had mentioned Cynder, hadn't he? So they were part of the Dark Master's forces after all…

"Yes…she still searches for me…" said the dragon, "and years ago I watched as Cynder plucked the other Guardians from the fields of battle like so many ripe grapes from the vine…without them…our cause is lost…only I, Ignitus, managed to escape…not that it matters now. Cynder rules all…and I sit here…wondering what might have been…what else I might have done…"

"Wow…" replied Sparx. "Sounds fun, I want to hang out with this guy," he told Spyro, Spyro not completely sure what he meant.

"Yeah…" replied Spyro, actually wanting to be around Ignitus, but for a different reason. He directed his attention to the big dragon. "Why have you given up?" he asked, not seeing the logic in it. "I just find out I'm this special dragon and you me all is lost? That I have no home or family left?"

Spyro may not have witnessed everything Ignitus had, he may have only been a child, but even he knew what a prophecy was. If a prophecy foretold something about him that made the Dark Master determined to kill him, why should they give up? The prophecy Spyro knew of at the moment said a Purple Dragon was going to be born, despite a war practically being declared to try and prevent that, here he was, a purple dragon. One prophecy had already come true, if there were others, whose to say they wouldn't come true as well? And it was more than just his faith in a prophecy; this was his homeland they were talking about, his and Ignitus' homeland. People there were suffering, probably dieing, their people…Spyro couldn't live with himself if he didn't at least try to help…

Spyro shook his head, refusing to believe that Ignitus was right and all hope was truly lost. "I've come too far to give up now, I want to see where I come from," he demanded, he wanted to let Ignitus know that he had no intention to back down. Spyro didn't care how hopeless it seemed, he wasn't backing down, not Sparx, not Ignitus, not even this Dark Master was going to make him give up.

"Hold up savior boy!" said a clearly shocked Sparx. "Were you not listening to this guy? He's talking about flying dragons…and war…and horrible…this is bad stuff, alright! I don't know if we're hearing the same thing."

Now Spyro was sure they weren't related by blood, not if Sparx would react this way to these stories. To Spyro, that 'bad stuff' wasn't a reason to give up; it was a reason to carry on. The fact those awful things were being inflicted on HIS people made Spyro's blood boil, who could sit by and know their homeland and people were suffering like that and not feel that way? Even if they'd not been his species in that kind of trouble, Spyro couldn't live with himself if he let anyone suffer like that when he could help.

"Yes Spyro…it's not as simple as that…it's true the prophecies spoke of a Purple Dragon destined to put his stamp on this age…but the prophecies didn't foretell the devastation that surrounds us now…" explained Ignitus.

That did nothing but further encourage Spyro, now he knew a prophecy about himself that hadn't yet come true, a good prophecy. "Maybe you're right…but I'm willing to try…I want to take the first step," replied Spyro.

If it was the end, if all was lost, then why did it matter if they tried and failed? If there really was no hope, they'd be dead soon anyway, at least this way, if nothing else, they could inspire the one that would make the difference. One prophecy about him had already come true, he was born. If that prophecy was true, what's stopping the one about him leaving a mark on this age from being true? Spyro was at least willing to test that.

"You're actually going to go along with this lunatic?" asked Sparx, not believing what he was hearing.

"…Very well…we'll go…" replied Ignitus, Spyro wasn't sure if he was giving in or if he'd finally been convinced. "You deserve to see your beginning…before it all ends," he finished, turning and leading the way.

Spyro heard Sparx say something, but he didn't listen, he just followed Ignitus. He knew the odds were against them, but he didn't care. The fact of the matter was, he was here, heading for his homeland, and had learned more about himself in this short time than he'd learned his entire life. He knew now he was a dragon, a predestined purple dragon, and that it was his destiny to put his mark upon this age…and Spyro swore to himself one thing, when he made that mark…it'd be one that would help everyone.


	6. Choices

Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long. To be honest, I was trying HARD to pick someone other than Cynder to do chapters on because I don't want to make this all about her but...she's also the character I'm best at. So today, I'm doing my take on her meeting with Gaul in the Well of Souls. Ok, let's go!**

* * *

******

Choices

Cynder struggled against the cold shackle clamped tightly around her throat, she didn't want to be here, this was quite honestly the last place she ever wanted to be again. The Well of Souls…last time she'd been here was when she'd been exposed to the Dark Master's power and transformed into that…monster! She looked at the purple beam of light radiating from the ground nearby; that horrible place were HE was imprisoned. Deep down in her soul, she was afraid, not just because the Dark Master's resurrection was imminent, not to say she wasn't terrified of that. No…what she feared was much, much more. She done horrible things in her life…unspeakable things. That pit was the resting place of all evil spirits…and being this close made her so afraid that's were her soul was going.

She found herself dragged before the king of the Apes and his group, staring up into the eye of Gaul. "So the traitor returns," said Gaul, venom in his voice. She could tell he hated her, though she didn't care; she'd done the right thing by turning her back on the Dark Master and she knew it.

"You can't go through with this Gaul!" shouted Cynder, knowing what Gaul intended. But it wasn't just for her own sake, or even just for the dragons'…she knew what that monster had in mind for the Apes. Gaul hadn't had that devil inside his mind, forcing his thoughts and will over his own for nearly 12 years. As much as she hated to admit, she knew just how the Dark Master thought. That evil creature had no intent of rewarding the apes, if the Dark Master was freed from his prison, the Apes would suffer like everyone else…perhaps even more….too bad she knew they'd never listen until it was too late.

Gaul merely laughed at Cynder's warning. "Nothing can prevent this! We're merely here to welcome our master back into this realm and join him at his side," explained the Ape king. "But fear not Cynder, you've been such a faithful servant. I'm sure he will take you back!"

At that, Cynder tried to leap at Gaul but was held back by the heavy chain around her throat. She wasn't a faithful servant, she'd been a slave! Gaul had no idea how terrible it was to have no will of his own, to only be the puppet of a demented and evil devil…Cynder couldn't stand the thought of turning back into Dark Cynder. She'd made so many people suffer, killed so many people. She was just a 12 year old child and she had memories of herself doing things most adults would be horrified to see. The worst part was sometimes she didn't know if the nightmares she had were memories or things she'd done for real…she never wanted to be the Dark Master's slave again.

"And if not…" started Gaul, rising from his throne. "You'll have the honor of being the first to perish by his hand."

That changed things. The thought of death, of dying with all this sin she'd never made up for. If she'd not been chained above that awful place as its energy flowed into her and turned her into that monster, if she'd had time to make up for all those horrible things she'd done, then maybe she could bare the choice of sacrificing her life like that…but she'd seen into the Well of Souls. That place was full of horrible, twisted, evil spirits…they would not be kind to her. If she died now, she was going down there, there was no doubt in her mind about that. With everything she'd done, she was sure her soul was condemned to be banished to the Well of Souls for an eternity of torture and torment at the hands of thousands of dark souls…that thought terrified her even more than turning into Dark Cynder again, at least then there was the chance she'd be freed some day.

Gaul began to speak to the Apes, but Cynder wasn't listening anymore. She was going over her choices. On one hand, she could sacrifice her freedom and become the Dark Master's puppet again, but stay alive. On the other hand, she could turn away the promise of survival for the hope that by some slim chance, Spyro could make it here and save her. If he failed, she would die…and she would be banished to the Well of Souls for an eternity of torment…its funny, after spending 12 years not having any choice at all, she was now faced with the most sadistic choice one could have. Did she sell her soul to that devil again and live as his slave, or bet her soul being banished to a horrible fate till the end of time on the slim chance that Spyro would find his way to the Mountain of Malefor, defeat Gaul, and stop the Night of Eternal Darkness from allowing the Dark Master to resurrect? Spyro didn't even know were she was, he didn't even know what Gaul was up to, how would he find his way here in time? At least if she turned back into Dark Cynder he could free her again someday.

Cynder's heart was split…if she willingly went back to that terrible life of evil and darkness, could she ever forgive herself? Would the Guardians forgive her?…Would Spyro? If he did come here to save her and she'd already agreed to become the Dark Master's slave again, would he forgive her? And more importantly, even if he did come, could he stop Gaul? She knew how strong Gaul was, he was even higher ranked than she was in the Dark Master's horde, and smart. If Spyro was coming, Gaul would be three steps ahead of him and Spyro wasn't even at full power, at least not to her knowledge, he wouldn't stand a chance against Gaul…What could she do? She needed time to think this out…this choice was the most important one she'd ever make, one between life and death…between good and evil…and she didn't want to make it rashly.


	7. Decisions

Another alternate perspective! This time its Spyro's perspective of Cynder being freed, to see Cynder's perspective read Cynder's Freedom**. **Anyway, please tell me how well I do Spyro, I'm not sure if I'm doing him as good as I could. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

******

Decisions

Spyro watched Cynder's limp body crash to the ground, feeling worn out. That last attack had taken nearly every ounce of strength from his body, he didn't even feel the elements inside him anymore…but he'd done it. Cynder had been beaten, the portal the Dark Master was trying to free himself from had shut down with her defeat…so why did it so hurt much to defeat her? He didn't need to ask why, he knew. Cynder was the only other one like him, the only other survivor of that Year of the Dragon…that's why he'd didn't finish her off now, when he had the chance. In a strange way, despite everything that had happened, he couldn't bring himself to finish her off. He could tell her colossal frame still drew breath…but he couldn't bring himself to drive that last breath from her body. She'd said there'd be no mercy, she might not have had any…but Spyro did. Killing Apes was one thing, they were consciously making the decision to serve the Dark Master, Cynder never had a choice, he pitied her for that.

Spyro was shocked when Cynder's eyes opened…but they weren't the same eyes as before, her malice was gone. He couldn't describe it, but something about her eyes was different. He didn't see a monster in those eyes anymore…she'd changed. Before anything could be said, Spyro watched light come out of Cynder's body as she gasped in surprise, her body imploding inwards, vanishing into a tiny frame. Before him, where the Terror of the Skies once lay, was a small black dragon, no bigger than he was.

"She is just like me…" muttered Spyro in surprise. He was at a loss for words, he'd expected he would have to imprison Cynder, or she'd attack and force him to finish her…but now he knew in his heart this Cynder wasn't a heartless monster like the one he'd been fighting the entire time…this was a scared, helpless child that'd spent the last 12 years imprisoned inside a tyrant. Before more could be said, a powerful force nearly pulled Spyro off his feet. The vortex the Dark Master had tried to emerge from was imploding, sucking everything towards it…including Cynder.

"Dude, we've got to get out of here…_now!_" exclaimed Sparx, clearly knowing this wasn't good.

Spyro watched Cynder's limp body be pulled towards the imploding portal. Spyro knew he had a choice to make. He could flee Convexity now, get to safety, and let that portal take Cynder to her death…or worse…or he could do something he never thought he'd do all this time he was fighting her. "I-I can't leave her behind…" he replied, as the portal began to suck him towards it as well, but his eyes fell back to Cynder, helpless.

Spyro drove his claws into the ground of Convexity and glared straight at Sparx. "I've got to save her!" he said with determination. He HAD to save her, that wasn't just a personal thing…they were the last of their generation, she was the only being in all of the world who was like him. Ignitus and the Guardians were dragons, there were probably others…but they were all adults, full grown dragons that had been raised as dragons. He'd been raised by dragonflies, having only just discovered who and what he was…the Ancestors only knew who or what had 'raised' Cynder into that monster. Now she was free, her true self and could live her life as what she really was. And there was more…because while he couldn't describe why, he couldn't stand the thought of continuing without her. It was strange but seeing her true form, what she really was…it made him want to be with her, he didn't know why but that's just how he felt.

"What? Save the beast that's been trying to kill us?" asked Sparx in disbelief.

Spyro looked Sparx in the eyes, knowing that wasn't true. "That wasn't her fault…" said Spyro, looking back as Cynder was sucked ever closer to the vortex. "She was being used by the Dark Master!" he shouted, realizing that. The Cynder he'd been fighting was nothing but the Dark Master's puppet, a creation he'd made to do his bidding. His attack had destroyed that Cynder, leaving behind the real one. This Cynder was just a scared little child who hadn't done anything wrong, she wasn't responsible for anything the evil Cynder had done. She didn't deserve to be blamed…and she didn't deserve to die…Spyro saw Cynder's body leave the ground, knowing it was now or never, if he didn't save her now, he never would. Spyro made his decision and let go of the ground, making a beeline straight for Cynder, flying into the portal of after her with no hesitation.

On the other side was…nothing…just a black void, Cynder before him…and a presence that made his blood run cold. He knew they weren't alone…someone else was with them, and whatever it was made Spyro terrified. Then realized exactly who it was…the Dark Master, this was his prison. In this place, he sensed a malice that was so strong it made him feel weak and faint. He knew he had to save her now before that monster found them both. Grabbing her, Spyro turned and headed straight towards the portal, having no intent to meet the Dark Master face to face. As he did so, he felt something reaching out for him, but didn't dare turn around to see who or what it was. While he was curious as to what the Dark Master was…he was also afraid to find out…and something inside told him he was more than justified to feel that way.

Spyro burst through the portal, Cynder in his grasp. He flew straight over Sparx. "Now we can go!" he called, feeling relieved. He'd just been in the Dark Master's realm…and that made him realize something else. If he hadn't saved Cynder, if he'd not made the decision to go back for her…she'd have belonged to the Dark Master once again. That was the most terrifying thing he could think of, Cynder's freedom being stole once more. He didn't know if being the only other one of their Year of the Dragon was all of it…maybe his feelings for her were something more, he didn't know. But what he did know was that even if she was responsible for those awful things, she wouldn't deserve to be sealed in there with that devil.

"I'm right behind you buddy!" called Sparx, taking off after him.

Spyro, as he flew, could swear he heard a voice in his head…a dark evil voice calling his name. He looked back at the portal, seeing no change to it. Knowing he had to hurry, Spyro wiped those thoughts from his mind and sped towards the portal against the vortex's suction, finally entering the portal exiting Convexity.

They soon emerged on the other side, all three of them crashing to green ground. They were safe…they were all safe, Cynder included. Spyro knew saving her was the right decision, there was no doubt at all in his mind that if he'd not made that choice, he'd never forgive himself for letting the Dark Master reclaim her…but what he still couldn't figure out is why. He'd never felt the way he did for her before about anyone else. He was too exhausted to think about it, he didn't even have the energy left to move…but he could rest peacefully, he'd won. He'd liberated the Dragon Realms and stopped the Dark Master from returning…and he'd saved Cynder. There weren't many ways this moment could be better…


End file.
